


Chores

by Leah_Red



Series: Pint-sized prompts [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Pint-sized Prompts, me too pete, vacuuming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Prompt: Sometimes mundane, everyday tasks can be fun! Word limit: 100





	Chores

Pete turned up the music on his stereo. It had to be loud enough to hear over the sound of the vacuum. He danced across the carpet with the machine, singing along to the music, and doing his best not to get tangled in the cord plugged into the wall on the other side of the room.

Everything was loud enough and chaotic enough- only Pete could make vacuuming chaotic- that he didn't notice everyone else standing in the doorway and trying to stifle their laughs, until he tripped and pulled the vacuum cord out of the wall.


End file.
